hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 156
Face-Off: Part 1 (対決(1), Taiketsu (1)) is the 156th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The battle begins as soon as someone steps into the circle. It does not matter how many players attack him at once, if one of them manages to push Bopobo out of the arena, he will let them meet Razor. And whom ever steps out of the flaming arena loses. Thus Zeho volunteers, stating that since he is an Enhancer, he is the most suitable. However, it takes him too long to muster a small quantity of aura: Killua realizes he's so weak, he could defeat him without even using Nen. In fact, Zeho fails to push Bopobo back a single millimeter. The pirate blocks him in a grip by encircling his back with his arms, lifts him up and then drags him to the edge of the circle, causing his opponent's feet to be scorched by the fire. Zeho surrenders, but Bopobo does not let him go and smiles as he cries in pain. A kick in the face from Gon causes him to release his grip. Furious, the boy asks him why he did not free Zeho after he admitted defeat, and Bopobo replies that you lose only when you step out of the circle, not when you give up. Since Gon hit him and then left the arena, he lost as well. Noticing his mistake, Gon begs him to let him try again, to which Bopobo replies he does not mind, since he will not be able to move him a single step. However, Killua stops his friend and while whispering, he tells him he knows that he wants to use his new technique, but there are too many people watching. Gon argues that if they do not do it, they will lose, with Biscuit pretending to be scared. Killua says he will do it. After the pirate taunts him, Killua asks if it is alright if he tries. Confidently, Bopobo answers that if he manages to move a step, he has won. Instead of walking into the circle, Killua strolls to the bar counter and inquires who is the owner. A pirate replies, he is in the back. Killua grabs a bottle of liquor, promising to pay for it later, and breaks its neck. Bopobo asks him warily what he plans to do. Just then, Killua appears on his shoulders, pours the liquor on his head and sets it afire with a spark. As Bopobo twists on the ground in pain, his mates move to help him, but Killua stops them, saying the match is not over yet. Finally, the pirate rolls out of the circle, declaring the boy's victory. As soon as the fire is extinguished, he angrily charges at Killua, but is kicked aside by another pirate who scolds him and offers to take the players to their boss. They are taken to a lighthouse. As they enter, Bopobo warns Killua that he'll kill him, but Killua isn't impressed at all by his threat. The players are then lead into the lighthouse and are surprised to find a sports facility inside it. After Razor asks his devils who are those people, he proceeds to explain about the matches they will have. It is eight one-on-one competitions, with the rules of each being chosen by the pirates. If the players win, the pirates will leave the island immediately. Goreinu inquires what happens if they lose, to which Razor merely replies they only have to leave the lighthouse. Bopobo challenges Killua to his sumo contest, but the assassin says he prefers to go after they win seven times, because the best show is always the last. The Pirate boxer tells Bopobo to calm down and states he'll be the first, waiting for his opponent at the center of the ring. Razor repeats that every player can compete only once. At Kazsule's question about Nen being allowed and the affirmative response of the pirate, Montreux volunteers to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_156 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 16 Category:Greed Island arc